DE RODILLAS? ROBIN?
by kakashi208
Summary: un dia normal para los titanes los que iban a detener un simple robo para evitar un mal...peor cuando algo inesperado para todos sucede su lider...callo Y DE RODILLAS? bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les guste aunque solo se pueden poner dos generos pondre un tercero y es humor xD bueno espero que lo disfruten :D
1. chapter 1-de rodillas por primera ves

_**Hola chicos( ) como están? Espero que bien bueno emm mi nombre es kakashi208 y este es mi primer fanfiction el primero de muchos o eso espero bueno un par de cositas sobre mi XD es obvio que veo anime solo con el nombre pero los el primer fic no será de anime lo are de teen titans are de anime pronto asique manténganse pendientes a mi(¿ XD pero bueno ya sin más preámbulos empecemos con esto nos vemos al final ^^ **_

_**PD: TEEN TITANS NO ME PERTENECE ES DE DC COMICS Y LA SERIE ANIMADA ES DE…DC CREO XDDDDD**_

_**chapter: 1-de rodillas por primera vez **_

**Raven POV**

Era un día normal en jump city bueno más tranquilo de lo normal en la gigantesca torre en forma de T se encontraban los titanes haciendo lo habitual para cada uno cyborg y chico bestia tenían otro de sus campeonatos para ver quien era el mejor jugado mientras que star preparaba un plato de ''amor'' para todos sus amigos según la receta era para mejorar la amistad y hacer florecer sentimientos robin como de costumbre estaba entrenando solo dado que yo estaba frente a star leyendo uno de mis libros desde hace ya un tiempo no había entrenado con robin..mejor dicho no podía verlo sin pensar…en ese momento un trozo de ''comida'' purpura aterrizo en mi libro cuando miro con algo de ira a star haciendo que el sillón de los chicos levite un poco

-star…QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO!?

-l-lo siento amiga raven no fue mi intención sedita quería jugar

-ahhh! Respire lentamente intentado calmarme y solo solté un suspiro

-está bien…

En ese momento baja el sofá de los chicos estos ni se inmutaron siguieron jugando mientras yo cerraba mi libro y me dirigía a mi habitación pero cuando iba llegado a este me tope con la persona que menos quería ver

-hola raven porque te ves molesta

No supe que responderle y menos si le echaría la culpa a la chica que le gusta asique solo lo evite y me dirigí a mi cuarto

**Robin POV **

Últimamente raven no me quiere hablar me imagino que esta molesta..no se que hice amenos que..s-se haiga enterado de…

En ese momento suena la alarma y robin solo corre hacia la computadora para ver qué sucede y ve que solo se trata de un robo pero no hay ni un patrulla cerca y les dice a todos

-titanes hay que ir

-pero si solo es un robo. Exclama chico bestia

-si viejo no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso. Afirma cyborg

-es cierto pero no hay patrullas cerca y tienen rehenes además estamos fuera de forma lo necesitas. Les responde robin

En ese momento entra raven y les dice

-es cierto no hay que preocuparse además seguro nos perdemos el almuerzo que **STAR**preparo para nosotros

Entonces chico bestia y cyborg se levantan y corren

-Vamos chicos hay que ir rápido la ciudad nos necesita. Grita chico bestia con un tono nervioso mientras cyborg lo sigue rápidamente

Robin le sonríe a raven y le susurra

-gracias por la ayuda

A lo que raven solo se sonroja y tapa su rostro con su capucha cubriendo sus rostro y se tele transporta a las unos metros del banco a esperar que los otros lleguen y a aclarar su mente sobre los sentimientos encontrados hacia su líder.

**Raven POV**

Desde lo sucedido con trigon han pasado ya 7 meses pero no eh podido evitar sentirse atraída hacia su enmascarado líder pero sabe que le es imposible confesarse…porque star lo ama aunque el nunca ah demostrado eso hacia ella siempre están juntos y todos sabemos que star está loca por el y ella no podía traicionar a su amiga ella sabe que es lo correcto pero aun asi no puedo sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

**Robin POV**

Voy en mi moto ya que le dije a CY que necesitaba aclarar mi mente..raven de ella la tengo que aclarar star es una chica linda y muy amable cuando nos conocimos admito que ese beso me desconcertó y siempre había pensando en ella pero no es asi... desde que vi a raven siempre ah sido ella la que hace latir mi corazón además tenemos tanto en común la literatura siempre mantener la forma somos algo complicados ambos tenemos un pasado algo complicado y falta mucho por decir. Además que entiende aspectos de mi que nadie mas hace y cuando me dio ese abrazo tras lo ocurrido con su padre ese abrazo…ese abrazo tan cálido que hizo que hasta lo más triste de mi ser se desvaneciera en el aire…aunque solo por unos segundos…eso me lo demostró ella es la indicada

**Normal POV**

En ese momento robin llega a la esquina del banco y solo ve a raven pero solo basto quitarse el casco para que llegase cyborg y star y después llega chico bestia…ALRREDEDOR DE 5 MINUTOS TARDE. todos se le quedan mirando mientras solo ven como lee un comic cuando robin empieza a regañarlo mientras cyborg y star ríen, raven solo gira sus ojos y luego robin exclama

-bueno titanes las personas nos necesitas.

-por tu culpa aun seguimos aquí viejo. Dice cyborg

-bueno entonces solo entremos. Exclama enojado robin.

En ese momento todos entran al banco y robin grita

-ALTO HA..

Cuando robin mira las mascaras de los simples ladrones empieza a sudar y todos los titanes miran extrañados a su líder y en ese momento de confusión ellos les apuntan con sus armas todos se cubren rápidamente excepto robin simplemente se quedo hay pasmado, pero raven actuó rápido y creó un escudo frente a él todos le gritaban

-viejo muévete de ahí Pronto. Le dice cyborg

-robin que te sucede porque no te mueves!. Grita angustiada star

Chico bestia rápidamente se transformo en un cheeta y acoso a algunos de los ladrones pero otro grupo le disparo y lo obligo a retroceder ningún otro de los titanes pudo hacer algo por el patético estado en el que se encontraba su líder ahora de rodillas en el piso y de un segundo a otro este simplemente se desplomo contra el piso pero no dejaba de temblar o sudar a pesar de esto ningún titán lo creía su valiente y enmascarado líder se desmallo con unos simples ladrones cyborg solo grito.

-TITANES RETIRADA DEJEN QUE SE LLEVEN EL DINERO DESPUES LOS ATRAPAREMOS

Todos asintieron y corrieron hacia afuera mientas CY cargaba a su líder star al borde de las lagrimas por ver a su querido líder en ese estado tan deplorable

Rápidamente llegaron a la torre cy tomo a robin y lo puso en una camilla y lo conecto y coloco sus signos vitales en el monitor cuando apareció la imagen tanto como raven como cyborg se sorprendieron al ver el resultado siendo los únicos que entendían que su pulso estaba muy acelerado y su ondas cerebrales trabajando de manera descontrolada cy se giro a ver a su líder en la camilla y solo se limito a susurrar.

-Viejo…que fue lo que viste… Luego digo mirando a los demás

-chicos hay que dejarlo descansar, star y chico bestia hoy irán a patrullar toda la noche por si ven a esos malditos. Raven y yo cuidaremos a robin ya que tenemos un poco mas de conocimiento sobre esto.

Ellos se limitaron a asentir aunque star se notaba que no la hacía feliz pero lo acepto porque sabía que era lo que robin hubiese querido.

Cuando ambos salieron raven se acerca a cyborg y le dice que el lo cuidara en la noche y esta se retira a su habitación fría y serena como siempre…o ¿tal vez no?

_**Bueeeno que tal que les espero que les interese alguien sabe que le paso a robin o si raven está bien owo son cosas que sabrán en el próximo capítulo prometo sacarlo e días dado que cuando suba esto ya tendré mas de la mitad del otro capítulo XD asi no los hago esperar aunque bueno dudo que este fic se lea mucho pero aunque no dejen favoritos o reviews pero no me importa xd yo hago esto porque me gusta asique :p ah si no entienden algo estaré hay reviso la pag. Todos los días bueno ya me despido. Cuidado con los bichos :D**_


	2. Chapter 2-ahora raven cae?

_**Hola chic s :D COMO ESTAN? Ojala muy bien cuando escribía esto estaba de buen humor anque disculpa el entusiasmo bueno como dije escribiré esto antes de subirlo asique noc si tengo reviews pero si los tengo muchas gracias y los fav si los tengo XD pero bueno ah y otra cosa no me gusta esto del anonimato asique ire dando datos de mi para que les sea mas fácil insultarme digo comunicándose XD al final siempre dire algo pero nada muy es pésico bueno sigamos nos vemos al final **_

_**PD: TEEN TITANS NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A DC COMICS Y LA SERIE ANIMADA PZ SIGO CRELLENDO QUE A DC .-. PERO NO ES SEGURO PERO LES ASEGURO QUE NO ES A MI **_

Raven llego a su cuarto y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se cayó al piso mientras sus labios y sus manos temblaban por el miedo de ver a su amado salvador robin ella había leído ciertas cosas sobre medicina no para ser una experta pero lo suficiente como para saber que sus signos vitales fuesen tan acelerados como para que en cualquier momento le pudiese dar un ataque al corazón, se abrazo a si misma para intentar calmar sus emociones pero ver a su amado en ese estado fue demasiado para ella no paraba de temblar y sentía como todo se le derrumbaba y sin poder sopórtalo más derramo unas lagrimas y esa simple acción provoco que todos sus libros cayeran de sus estantes y se rompieran más de una de sus muñecas de porcelana y después se quedo hay por unas horas intentado relajarse y antes de darse cuenta cyborg toco la puerta y dijo.

-hermanita ya son las 1.00am yo me iré a acostar chico bestia y star acaban de llegar ya les informe del estado de robin están un poco en shock pero lo sobre llevaran s…

Raven salió en ese momento y miro a cyborg con su mirada habitual y cy continuo

-a star le di unos cuantos calmantes porque se bien que si no se quedara contigo toda la noche

Ella se limito a sonreír y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la enfermería mientras solo se escucho un ''buenas noches'' con un bostezo a la mitad

Raven entro a la enfermería y se sentó en la silla al lado de robin de su capa saco un libro e intento meterse en el como hace habitualmente pero sabiendo el estado de robin no podía hacerlo, esta miro el monitor y se calmo un poco al ver que su pulso había decendido y se encontraba mejor no era estable pero era mucho más controlable que el de antes pero cuando miro sus ondas cerebrales miro que seguían igual pero de un momento a otro subieron hasta el tope y su ritmo cardiaco igual y volvían a ser el mismo y esto sucedió varias unas cuantas veces raven algo angustiada y sorprendida solo lo miro y le digo suavemente

-que es lo que te tiene en este estado…te conozco y sé que no cualquier cosa podría contigo

Se limito a tomar su mano y en ese momento el chico la apretó causando un leve rubor en raven pero repentinamente su gesto cambio a uno de sufrimiento y abrió sus labios suavemente y raven afino su oído y escucho el susurro de agonía

-ma…madr…madre…no te vayas. De el rostro de robin corrió una pequeña lagrima raven al ver esto no pudo soportarlo y una tan bien se escurrió por su mejilla y apretó su mano y lo miro como si estuviese despierto y dijo algo calmada

-lamento lo que haré pero será por ti y prometo que te lo dire…azarath metrion, zinthos. En ese momento raven entro a la mente de robin pero lo primero que vio con claridad la sorprendió y avergonzó… si encontró con nada más y nada menos que su propio líder mirando fijamente un lugar le sorprendía ya que no debería poder mirarse en su propio sub consiente pero bueno robin era un ser humano muy diferente ella se puso a su lado y el solo la miro con un poco de enojo a lo que ella bajo la cabeza pero el sonrió y le dijo

-me alegra no estar solo en este lugar…no otra vez no le cuentes esto a nadie…te gusta el circo? Pregunto el enmascarado chico como si no pasara nada a lo que raven se sorprendió y no entendió que pasaba pero antes de poder decir algo este la tomo por la muñeca causando un leve rubor en su rostro y la arrastro hacia dentro del edificio o mejor dicho la carpa del circo ambos se sientan uno al lado del otro y miran el circo al principio raven no entendía porque su líder estaba tan feliz pero eso la tranquilizaba y a pesar de su personalidad se sentía muy atraída al circo y además le encantaba verlo…y aun mas si era con robin ambos mantuvieron una gran sonrisa hasta el final cundo el narrador dijo

-y ahora como gran acto final le traemos a los inigualables Grayson voladores con su acto de acrobacias en las alturas. Mucha gente empezó a ovacionar mientras que robin solo miraba con una sonrisa muy bien fingida cuando de repente salen un hombre de la mano de una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y sobre ellos salta un pequeño niño que empieza a dar saltos y hacer muchas maniobras en el aire algo que a raven solo la deja algo atónita pero no dice nada el acto sigue con trucos simples unos cuantos en las tirolesas cuando el anfitrión vuelve a gritar.

-Y AHORA SIN MAS PREABULOS EL ACTO QUE TODOS ESPERAN EL INCREIBLE SALTO TRIPLE QUE ES INSIGNIA DE LOS GRAYSON.

En ese momento el publico grita con toda la fuerza que hasta a la muy fría raven hiso dar un pequeño salto algo que a robin le causo algo de gracia en ese momento todos se pusieron en la tirolés y quitaron la maya protectora solo poniendo una delgada lona algo que obviamente no soportaría si algo salía mal en ese momento las luces se apagan y solo un reflector aparece y arriba de un muy estrecho tablón ahí está de pie solo el niño a sus espaldas se veía a sus padres y el anfitrión dice

-No solo es el increíble salto triple de los grayson sino que será la primera vez que el más joven de los grayson lo realice.

La multitud vuelve a enloquecer y en ese momento suenan los tambores y mas reflectores se fijan en el, en ese momento mas reflectores se fijan en el niño y el padre le susurra al oído y raven escucho a nada menos que a su líder decir. ''nunca estarás solo sin importar que..no retrocedas no temas tus padres estarán atrás'' no había duda, solo sonrió y el pequeño niño salto y vio como ese niño empezaba lentamente a ser su líder al detrás ejecutando ese mismo movimiento y hay entendió todo ese niño era robin pero un ruido fuerte al que robin solo se quebró su sonrisa desapareció y lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y hay lo vio como alguien en la entrada del circo apuntaba con un arma a los padres…del niño de robin de su amado robin pero cuando intento mirarlo rápidamente salió de su mente como si callera en esa silla con fuerza y lo entendió…robin lo permitió robin permitió que ella entrara. Entonces empezó a detallar y detallar hasta que recordando todo ese niño lo vio…el vio la cara de ese criminal cuando recordó su rostro solo pudo taparse la boca y una lagrima se corrió por su mejilla y luego una mano desnuda la limpio para cuando miro estaba robin con la misma sonrisa que en sus recuerdo una muy falsa ella se tapo el rostro y no dijo nada robin bajo su cabeza y solo susurro harvy tow face (dos caras xD) raven lo miro los ojos a pesar de tener su capucha el lo noto y le tiro una pequeña bomba que había en sus dedos y ella al instante cayo dormida en ese momento su sonrisa se borra y solo aprieta la boca y su rostro muestra una expresión de enojo e ira que ni el con el mismo slade pudo sacar y se levanta de la cama y solo dice con una vos grave y algo fuerte

-Batman!

**Bueeeno dejemos esto aquí owo vi que gente si leyó mi fic o-o algo que me impresiono mucho jajaja no pido que dejen reviews pero leeanlo eso me hace ya bastante feliz y los que dejan uno aun mas gracias :DD bueno alguno se imagina que sucederá ahora o quizás que tiene que ver batman en todo esto jajaj pues ya lo verán este cap si me demorare un poco más en sacarlo quizás uno días pero será lo mas pronto posible bueno cuídense y suerte con sus problemas todos tenemos así que suerte con ellos **

**Una última cosa en este capítulo puse detalles que no estoy seguro si existen como las muñecas de raven o que ella pueda entrar en recuerdos de otros pero bueno al fin y al cabo es un fic bueno gracias por leer :D **

**PD: me llamo Javier XD prefiero que me llamen así **


	3. Chapter 3-un pequeño viaje?

**Holaaa aquí kakashi otra vez owo la verdad estoy feliz no pensé que gente lo fuese a leer pero al parecer si el capitulo dejo algo de intriga al parecer y bueno no es para mas que tiene que ver el murciélago con la ravia que tiene robin pues ya lo veremos espero no demorarme tanto porque la verdad es que no tenía nada pero nada escrito cuando subi el cap dos y no me gusta demorarme asique intentare ir lo mas rápido posible para que no se pierdan la trama bueno empecemos :D **

**PD: teen titans no me pertenece le pertenece a DC y la serie animada a WB (jajaja recordé que en algunos caps salía el logo de WB XDDD)**

**Robin POV**

Robin con algo de dolor se levanta de la cama a pesar de no tener heridas físicas su cuerpo pesaba y no podía sacar la imagen de dos caras de su cabeza, al ponerse de pie da unos pasos tabaleándose hasta poderse apoyar en una pared solo empieza a hablar para sí mismo

-porque no lo mantuviste lejos, porque no está en prisión, porque no lo mataste batman…bruce

Sigue caminando hasta llegar a la pantalla toca un botón que había debajo del panel de control y todas las puertas se cierran algo delicado casi sin hacer ruido pero incluso eso hiso que raven saliera de su sueño y se levanto al mirar que no estaba robin

Raven POV

-por suerte pude evitar recibir todo el somnífero pero donde está.

Empieza a buscarlo levitando levemente hasta llegar a el living y ver esa puerta pero no la podía atravesar asique se hiso tangible y salió de la torre y entro desde el piso algo que ni el mismo robin pensó y se oculto entre las sombras y veía como robin esperaba que alguien contestase sus llamada y luego apareció un hombre alto con un traje negro con el signo de murciélago en su pecho

Normal POV

-batman que demo…

-porque me llamas. Lo interrumpió fríamente el murciélago

-dime qué demonios hacen los hombres de dos caras en jump city o mejor aun que hace el aun vivo

-acordamos que no lo mataríamos. A lo que robin solo hace un gesto de ira pero el sabía que era así

-e-es cierto pero igual que está haciendo aquí me dijiste que no saldría jamás

-no puedo estar pendiente de todo pero aun asi no respondiste mi pregunta para que me hablas? Robin se enojo y golpeo el teclado del monitor tan fuerte como pudo

-Sabes bien lo que ese maldito le hiso a mis padres porque te llamo porque es tu responsabilidad! Porque tú lo atrapaste y tu lo custodias

-no puedo estar en todo y si eso era lo que querías me voy no me llames mas por cosas infantiles. Raven lo maldice en su mente como podía tratar asi a robin pero intento mantenerse en calma

-tu me mandaste aquí diciendo que era lo mejor para mí pero lo dejas escapar admítelo solo es porque sabes que no puedes estar con alguien que te haga sentir humano

-no lo deje escapar solo que no lo ah echo

-que!? Yo lo vi hoy todo mi equipo los vieron

-seguro eran imitadores mira. Le mostro un video donde se ve a un hombre justo como las mascaras de los ladrones pero…esa no era una mascara su cara realmente estaba deformada

-e-entonces…

-aun te falta mucho si no sabes identificar a unos simples imitadores

-NO LO ERAN…

-aun eres un niño ya me voy no tengo tiempo para esto freeze tiene planes hoy. Y tienes que venir a la mansión Wayne con tus amigos y diles que no se escondan es de mala educación. Raven se quedo petrificada al entender que se refería a ella. Robin se voltio y la vio y cuando miro el monitor el hombre se había ido y estaba otro hombre pero esta ves era uno mucho mayor y robin mostro una gran sonrisa y grito

-ALFRED, como has estado. Lo dijo con un ligero tono de alegría muy raramente visto en robin

-muy bien amo grayson y usted? Pregunto sonriendo el hombre

-pues ya sabes…a que se refería bruce conque tengo que ir a gotica

-recuerde amo esta semana será la fiesta de aniversario de Wayne industries y mucha gente quiere ver al futuro heredero de la corporación

-pero…yo no la quiero sabes bien que no soy el hijo de bruce

-pero el lo quiere y cuida como si asi fuera

-no pareciera. El hombre solo guarda un pequeño silencio pero lo rompe diciendo

-bueno amo grayson me tengo que retirar

-espera Alfred…bruce dijo que tengo que llevar a mis amigos…es cierto?

-si señorito, este año el amo Wayne tiene algo que decirles

-pero…

-nada de peros sabe bien que su identidad secreta es incluso mas importante que su antifaz. Robin agacha la cabeza pero sonríe

-gracias Alfred. A lo que el hombre sonríe.

-no se preocupe y ya me tengo que ir cuidase. En ese momento la llamada se cierra y las puertas se vuelven a abrir y robin se voltea en dirección de raven

**Robin POV **

**-**ahora raven…que hacías espiándome. Dijo con un ligero toque de enojo y levantando una ceja. Decía eso mientras se acercaba

Raven solo agachaba su rostro sin decir nada pero veía como su líder se acercaba mas y mas a ella solo se le sonrojaban las mejillas mientras.

**Raven POV **

-porque se esta asacando, mejor dicho porque me avergüenzo es solo robin…robin semi desnudo en medio de la noche mientras estamos nosotros dos…COMPLETAMENTE SOLOS. Pensaba la la chica ya muy nerviosa incluso temblaba un poco cuando de repente sintió como robin estaba frente a ella y lo miro haciendo que su capucha se callera y hay estaba ella completamente sonrojada a lo que robin la vio y se sorprendió

Normal POV

e-ella se ve mas hermosa que nunca…pensaba que no se podría ver mas hermosa de lo que se veía cuando el sol golpeaba su rostro al alba pe-pero es aun mas hermosa que nunca con la luna.

Sin poder resistirlo toco su rostro suavemente y lo acaricia sin su guante

-q-que suave…eres. dice sin pensarlo a lo que raven se sonroja mas

-gracias. Responde tímidamente

-porque me espiabas. Por unos segundos guarda silencio pero luego lo mira a los ojos y dice con un tono bajo pero firme

-tengo que cuidarte y protegerte hoy. Robin se sorprende y se sonroja e intuitivamente se acerca mas a su rostro a lo que raven pone sus manos en su pecho desnudo tocándolo para detenerlo pero todas sus fuerzas desaparecieron al ver sus ojos, sus enormes ojos azules y ella tan bien se acercaba a el cuando sus labios se rosaban ambos escucharon algo y raven rápidamente lo cubrió con su capa y los volvió tangible a ambos y le susurro

-sujetate bien…

Entonces traspaso el suelo y lo llevo de nuevo a la enfermería y lo dejo acostado en ella mientras robin sonreía

-bueno eso fue divertido. Dijo el chico a lo que raven solo sonrrio y al minuto llego cyborg a la enfermería con cara de nervios y al ver a robin acostado a raven a su lado se calmo

-DONDE ESTABAN? Grito el chico metálico

-como que donde no eh salido de aquí

-ah no si acabo de venir y ninguno de los dos estaban

-y que supones que robin se levanto y me dejo dormida y por eso yo desaparecí mientras el se iba.

Cyborg solo abre su boca y después la cierra.

-creo que el sueño me afecta mejor me voy a dormir. Y así el chico metálico se retira y cuando ambos escuchan el golpe de su puerta cerrándose ambos sueltan un suspiro mientras ambos rien y luego robin se queda dormido

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantan a ver como esta su líder pero se encuentran con una gran sorpresa cuando ven que robin está de pie poniéndole una sabana a raven que se quedo dormida con el libro en su mano algo que ninguno creía posible raven dormida

-ROBIN. Star corre y lo abraza con algo de fuerza algo que sorprende a robin pero luego sonríe

-viejo que paso contigo estas como nuevo incluso pareces mejor. Dice chico bestia

-bueno creo que un bueno sueño siempre ayuda a calmar los nervios. Mientras dice esto todos lo miran de manera interrogativa mientras se escurre una gota por su nuca

-cambiando de tema raven está dormida…le hacemos bromas. Dice chico bestia mientras saca un marcador

-no creo que sea una buena idea bestia

-si no hay que hacerle bromas a raven

Mientras ellos hablaban bestia rallaba la cara de raven y cuando se hace a un lado todos se quedan en silencio y todos explotan en una sola carcajada cuando ven que bestia le pinto toda la cara a raven haciendo que ella se levante. Lo primero que hace es mirar a robin quien la ve y suelta una pequeña risa y le señala un espejo disimuladamente. Esta al verse se sorprende avergüenza y sobre todo se enoja cuando se levanta de la silla tanto cyborg como star se alejan rápidamente mientras que bestia dándole la espalda solo ríe hasta que ve su sombra y cuando se voltea raven lo toma del cuello y lo arroja por la ventana a lo que cyborg y star solo ríen mas fuerte antes de darse cuanta robin ya está en sus habituales ropas si si el traje de semáforo y raven lava su rostro muy molesto cuando bestia entra y empieza a discutir con raven, robin se voltea y mira a los titanes de manera seria y detiene la pelea

-tita…chicos…tenemos que hablar…

Todos se voltean y ven a robin algo extrañado por el tono y las palabras que uso

-hay que…hacer un pequeño viaje.

-a donde viejo. Pregunta cyborg

Suelta un suspiro muy grande y alza la mirada y dice firmemente

-a gotica

Todos lo miran con extrañeza y sueltan un enorme EHHHH? Menos raven quien se ve con una mirada más distante

**Y bien? Que tal les parece :D eh visto que bastante gente (a mi parecer) lo esta leyendo y eso me pone feliz :D pero déjeme algunos comentarios para saber aunquesea si les gusta u.u aunque no lo haga seguire sacando capítulos :D bueno sabran que le tiene que decir batman a robin a los chicos owo bueno ya veremos en el próximo capitulo me demorare unos 4 dias quizás un poquito más en sacarlo :D pero les prometo que será bueno **


	4. Chapter 4-el pasado

**Hola :D aquí yo de nuevo con otro capítulo disculpen si me demore es que bueno tengo 1 juego nuevo y me prestaron batman arkaham origins Asique perdí tiempo xDDD pero bueno aquí estamos otra ves y si los dejare con mas intriga y mas cosas raras que salen de mi alocado cerebro :D bueno sin mas empecemos **

**Capitulo 4-El pasado **

-A gotica, viejo dijiste que no era un lugar que debíamos ir, a qué viene este repentino cambio viejo. Pregunta cyborg con intriga

-si si además ese lugar está lleno de locos. Dice con miedo chico bestia

-pero aquí tan bien los hay cierto? Pregunta inocentemente starfire

-no star estos son solo aficionados…la gente de ciudad gotica no teme en hacer bolar un hospital o matar a padres enfrente de niños por unas cuantas joyas o por demostrar un punto. Dice robin con rabia en su tono

Star tapa su boca al oír como la describe su líder

-s-si es tan terrorífica por que debemos ir entonces

-chicos porque mejor no vamos al lobby y hablamos mejor. Dice chico bestia al ver que la enfermería se encoje mas y mas para ellos.

Todos sonríen y están de acuerdo con bestia y empiezan a caminar al lobby pero raven toma a robin y lo mira

-les contaras?

-si…son mis amigos deben saberlo.

-es tu decisión pero…cres que estén listos?

-no…pero solo tengo 3 dias antes que se enteren por malas lenguas. Le dedica una pequeña sonrisa y se encamina al lobby con los demás y ella lo sigue levitando lentamente.

-bueno coman mientras hago una llamada y cuando terminen les explicare todo. Les dice robin mientras se acerca al monitor pero lo pone en la pantalla pequeña para tener más privacidad mientras los demás arman su matutino alboroto mientras cocinan

Raven POV

No sé si está bien que les cuente esto tan pronto pero…al final es su decisión. La chica se pierde en sus pensamientos

-…en…

Puede que su mente no lo soporte

-…Ven..

Quizás todos lo vean diferente y…

-RAVEN. Grita cyborg

-que sucede?

-te estoy hablando hace unos minutos.

-Lo siento no te escuche…que decías

-que si quieres tocino?. Pregunta el metálico chico a lo que ella asiente y mira a sus demás compañeros mientras de re-ojo ve a robin

Robin POV

-buenas, jefe de policía

-si quien habla?

-es robin de los titanes. Lamento interrumpirlo tan temprano pero es una urgencia

-que sucede chico hay algún criminal que necesite transporte. Dice el hombre algo enojado pero a la vez divertido

-no no es eso, esta semana los titanes están pensando irse por un tiempo a realizar…asuntos personales. El jefe escupe y tose por unos segundos

-NO PUEDEN. Que sucedería si otro de esos mostros ataca la ciudad.

-llamare a grupo de nuestros colegas del este pero tendrán que darle mayor soporte dado que será más difícil si solo será un equipo de dos.

-b-bueno creo que es razonable…pero no normal

-lo siento

-n-no te preocupes chico igual nos das algo de trabajo. El hombre rie un poco y cierra la llamada

Bueno ya solo tengo que llamar a los titanes del este. Piensa el chico

-hola, como están chicos

-robin como estas viejo que te cuentas star ya decidió considerar mi propuesta de amor. Dice animado como siempre speedy

-no… pásame a bee. Al ver su rostro serio solo asiente y le pasa la llamada a bee

-que paso robin? Estas mas serio de lo normal.

-bueno veras bee aremos un viaje algo…imprevisto surgió nada peligroso pero necesitamos que vengan si no es mucho problema.

-l-lo siento robin quisiera ayudar pero los criminales de este lado ni siquiera nos dejan desayunar. Empieza a sonar la alarma al fondo.

-ves lo que decía…pero no se si algo pasa te avisare

-no…t-tengo a otra persona en mente

Robin cierra la llamada y da un gran y enorme suspiro y empieza a caminar arrastrando los pies desganados chicos ya regreso dice con un tono desanimado y todos lo ven raro y el sube a la tejado todos lo siguen con sigilosamente incluso raven quien aunque no parece interesada claro que lo esta robin toma una bocanada grande de aire y mira el cielo y suelta un inmenso grito

-KARA ZOR-EL TE NECESITAMOS TU AYUDA! Grita el chico a todo pulmón y mira su reloj .

**En metrópolis **

Kara POV

-si me trae una pizza de…OLVIDELO

Estaba ordenando una rica pizza quien me puede necesitar solo quería comer y dormir hoy pero conoce mi verdadero nombre debe ser uno de ellos.

En exactamente 1.3 segundos una hermosa chica rubia que solo viste una camisa blanca muy holgada y unas bragas del mismo color corre y se cambia al un traje azul con una S en el pecho con unas botas rojas y una capa del mismo color y en otros 2.1 está en el aire volando como si nada.

Creo que es dick por su tono de vos parase que si se encuentra unos 146 kilómetros mas al sur. Piensa la chica y en ese momento aumenta su velocidad drásticamente

Robin POV

-YA! Robin corre y tira a todos los de la puerta hacia adentro y en un instante algo cae del cielo atravesando hasta el lobby y robin solo suelta un suspiro y baja algo aprisa

-estas bien?

-sí, y bien cuál es el problema?

Los titanes se quedan asombrados como una chica acaba de caer del cielo y atraviesa su techo que está hecho un metal muy fuerte y esta parada en la mitad de su sala como si nada pasara todos incluso raven están atónitos mientras robin suelta otro suspiro

-chicos les presento a superchica

-oh hola. Dice mientras muestra una sonrisa

-nada de hola's kara arregla nuestro techo exclama robin.

-pero tu llamaste.

-sí pero no te dije atraviesa mi tejado!

-está bien está bien

En solo unos 5 segundos el techo estaba de nuevo en su posición ninguno de los titanes pudo ver con exactitud que hiso la joven chica rubia

-pero qué demonios está pasando aquí viejo! Le grita cyborg a robin

-cálmate cy ya les explicare a todos

-a mi tan bien cierto?

-si a ti tan bien kara siéntense todos por favor

Todos obedecen y se sientan menos kara quien se para junto a robin

-ella es una conocida mía kara-zor el mejor conocida como superchica. La chica solo sonríe y saluda con la mano

-ella bueno es algo asi como una colega cuando aun trabajaba en gotica

-colega? Si somos como familia. Exclama kara y le da un golpe en la espalda a robin a lo que robin muestra un dolor inmenso

-l-lo siento no controlo muy bien mi fuerza aun dice kara disculpándose

-no importa. Bueno ella es una super heroína y ayudante de otro héroe…superman

Todos se quedan con la boca abierta todos incluso starfire conoce a superman en la tierra es como el mayor gladiador de la universo

-bueno kara déjame explicarte necesitamos tu ayuda

-algún criminal con el que no puedas dicki?

-no me llames asi…y no no es un criminal quería saber si puedes quedarte a vigilar la ciudad unos días

-queee!? Yo sola?

-si…pensamos hacer un viaje a gotica a….la mansión. La cara de la chica se vuelve seria y lo mira y luego sonríe

-esta bien pero tu pagaras la pizza que pediré

-si esta bien además a nosotros la ciudad nos regala la pizza pero debes estar atenta si algo pasa llámanos. Robin le da un comunicador de los titanes

-y no dañes la torre por favor…ahora dejare que se conozcan. Robin camina a la cocina y saca una botella de agua y se va a la sala de entrenamiento

Raven POV

Estoy impresionado como todos…esta tal kara tiene una fuerza que incluso cuadruplica la de cyborg incluso puede que mas pero siento que a robin esto no lo hace del todo feliz…ahora que lo pienso donde estaba el.

La chica empieza a buscarlo y sonrrie dándose cuenta que solo puede estar en un lugar y se dirige hacia la sala de entrenamientos mientras deja a todos hablando con kara cuando entro lo veo hay como siempre golpeando el saco pero esta sin camisa!? Porque esta así!?

-ah que sucede raven? Le dice el chico maravilla dándose cuenta de su presencia

. ha..a yo solo…como estas? TONTA ESTUPIDA INUTIL BASURA NO SE TE OCURRIO MAS NADA QUE DECIR PENSARA QUE SOY UNA IDIOTA. Se reclama la chica en su mente pero de repente robin suelta una pequeña risa y se sienta tomando un pequeño sorbo de su botella de agua

-crees que lo tomen bien. Dice repentinamente el chico a lo que ella se sorprende

-no lo sé…pero…porque tienes que hacer lo que el dice…y sobre todo quien es el…

-ya lo sabrás justo ahora pensaba en ir a hablar con los chicos

-te acompaño…

-gracias. Le lanza una pequeña sonrisa a lo que hace que raven por dentro se derrita pero camina como si nada

Normal POV

Robin entra abre la puerta del lobby con raven tras de el y dice.

-kara puedes ir a buscar tu ropa y…pero qué demonios están haciendo?. Dice robin cuando entra a la sala y ve como esta carga el sillón con todos sobre el mientras ríe

-ah ellos solo querían ver mi fuerza

-viejo ella es increíble incluso puede levantarme a mi como si nada

Chico bestia se tira a sus brazos y se convierte en un hipopótamo pero kara lo levanta con una mano luego en un elefante y por ultimo en una ballena jorobada pero la chica incluso finge un bostezo y todos ríen impresionados y chico bestia se baja de sus brazos

-eres increíble! Exclama el pequeño chico verde

-kara…dice robin en un susurro

-bueno chicos ya me voy creo que dicki tiene algo que decirles me demorare un poco

Antes de irse se acerca a robin y le susurra al oído

-el primo Clark llamara asique dame otro de esos comunicadores. Robin asiente y hace lo que dice y la chica se sale por la ventana rompiéndola y a lo lejos grita ''LO SIENTO'' mientras robin la mira con algo de rabia

-chicos…necesitamos hablar.

todos miran a robin y toman asiento y el se sienta en una silla frente a ellos y toca su rostro y toma su antifaz todos se sorprende dado que nunca se lo ah quitado ni ah dicho nada sobre el y luego se lo quita mostrando unos ojos de tamaño normal y muy azules incluso mas de lo que se le veía con el antifaz y los mira

-mi nombre es dick grayson tengo casi 17 años…yo les contare resumidamente la historia de mi vida…mi familia trabajaba en un circo llamado haly's circus mis padres…eran el evento principal los grayson voladores eran increíbles simplemente maravillosos eran los únicos capases en hacer un mortal triple, bueno…yo a los 6 mas o menos empecé a practicar para ser trapecista como ellos recuerdo ese día..Justo cuando cumple 8 años mis después de entrenar los trucos de la familia Salí a escena por primera vez hice trucos simples pero todos decían que daba para más cuando justo cuando cumplía 10 años mis padres me dijeron que ya estaba listo para mostrar en escena el salto triple que es como mi insignia familia ese dia…mis padres fueron…a-asesinados mientras yo estaba en mi salto los asesino un hombre lleno de ira llamado harvy dent antiguo fiscal de gotica.

Desde las ultima pausa mis manos no paran de temblar y siento que mi voz se quiebra realmente nunca le conté a alguien esto en vos alta pensaba robin mientras seguía hablando.

-era un buen hombre había ayudado mucho a la ciudad pero por un accidente la mitad de su rostro se quemo y lo desfiguro además de llevarse la vida de sus seres amados entonces enloqueció y se llamo así mismo harvy tow face porque siempre antes de matar tira una moneda con la que mueres rápido y el otro lado tan bien mueres pero te ara creer que no. Hace otra pausa

El… los asesino justo mientras yo caía vi como mis padres caían conmigo pero ellos estaban muertos después de eso mi mentor batman me tomo como su hijo adoptivo mi nombre legal es dick Wayne soy hijo adoptivo de bruce Wayne.

Cyborg y chico bestia se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras que raven tenía su capucha ocultando sus ojos cristalizados conteniendo sus lagrimas mientras simulaba estar como siempre y star lloraba muy fuertemente en ese momento ella se levanta y abraza a robin chico bestia lo mira y tan bien lo abraza en ese momento raven es tomado por cyborg y todos se unen en un abrazo grupal mientras cyborg mira a robin y le dice.

-viejo se que no somos el grupo perfecto se que algunos somos muy tontos y otros muy fríos algunos ni siquiera somos genéticamente iguales pero créeme que yo siempre los veo como mi familia.

Pese su actitud robin se asombro al mirar a sus amigos sonriendo incluso a raven y en ese momento pudo sonreír desde el fondo de su corazón.

-chicos una última cosa…

Todos se separan mirando a robin

-bruce…batman es el que financia la torre y si por primera ves en estos dos años nos llama…incluso puede que quiera…

-no se lo permitiremos. Dice raven sorprendiendo a todos

-es cierto viejo nosotros somos una familia si el deja de hacerlo lo aremos nosotros mismos. Dice chico bestia sonriendo

Robin sonríe muy fuertemente

-titanes hay que ir a goti…

BIB BIB BIB BIB

Normal pov

El sonido del comunicador de robin interrumpe al líder pero él se pone pálido al oírlo y contesta desde el monitor dejando todos ver a un hombre con un traje azul y una capa roja muy fuerte con una S en su pecho todos abren la boca sorprendidos menos robin quien se ve pálido

-superman

-robin, se que eres el compañero de bruce pero no puedes llamar a kara para que proteja una ciudad sabes que es impulsiva y no controla bien sus poderes

-si pero…

-no no hay peros ni siquiera por burce pondría a ciudadanos en peligro

-superman bruce quiere verme.

Superman se calma y lo mira más sereno

-además eh estado viendo los avances y desde hace seis meses kara se está comportando mucho mejor además jump city no tiene ningún criminal que sea problema para kara por lo menos no suelto, si tiene un problema puede llamar a los titanes este y ellos no demoraran además tu eres más rápido llegarías en segundos a ayudarla si algo pasa.

El hombre mira a robin comprendiendo lo que dice y luego suspira

-solo recuerda que si algo pasa esta en tus manos. En ese momento la llamada se cierra y robin suspira mientras ningún otro de los titanes podía creerlo

-bueno…vamos a gotica. Dice chico bestia como si nada de lo ultimo hubiese pasado y tofos ríen

En ese momento todos salen de su transe y le sonríen a robin

**Tres días después **

-Bueno kara ya sabes donde esta todo por favor no excedas tu fuerza tu primo me perseguirá a mi si haces algo. Le decía robin a la alienígena rubia mientras los demás subían todo a la nave de cyborg

-si ya lo sé dicki

-que no me llames así.

Ella se limita a sonreír y después lo mira serio

-no dejes que controle tu vida

Robin se sorprende al oír a kara tan seria pero luego sonríe

-lo sé por eso voy con mis amigos

-robin ya está todo listo. Dice en su tono alegre como siempre star mientras cyborg enciende la nave

-bueno kara dejo a jump city en tus manos

-está en las mejores manos

-demuéstralo y te daré un premio a nuestro regreso

La chica sonríe y ve como robin sube a la nave

-bueno titanes están todos listos?

-SII. Contestan al unisonó todos menos raven quien lee un libro tan serena como siempre

-bueno titanes, iremos a gotica

**Bueno mi capitulo mas largo no se porque Xd NO mentira es que si ponía a superchica y todo eso después iva a ser muy largo realmente la idea de los kriptonianos me vino en la madrugada asique extendí un poco la serie si no les gusta lo lamento no estaba en el plan original Xd los otros capítulos serán mas normes en el próximo capitulo será la confrontancion de batman y robin :3 que mierda pasara hay? Pz esperen a como la otra semana :P **


	5. Chapter 5-de rodillas de nuevo?

**Hola chicos y chicas como están? Owo pz yo maso la verdad esta capitulo me costo porque a pesar de tener la idea base echa y lista pero los pequeños detalles ME TENIAN JODIDO pero la inspiración llego y no se fue :3 asique pude terminarlo se que los que leen la historia desde el principio saben que es lo mas que me eh demorado sacando un cap y lo lamento :p bueno ya sin mas jodedera aquí esta. Nos leemos abajo **

Ya empezaba a anochecer mientras la nave T estaba entrando en gotica todos miraban la ciudad que empezaba a encender sus luces a pesar de todo la ciudad se veía bonita y mas en esta época ya que empezaba a caer nieve pero algo muy suave que solo teñía las calles de un tenue blanco.

-woooow la ciudad es hermosa. Decía star mientras veía por su ventana

-si…solo contesto robin

Todos empezaban a mirar la ciudad mientras robin cambio a piloto manual y se dirigió hacia una mansión muy grande a las afueras de la ciudad todos los titanes la miraban impresionados. Robin la sobre vuela hasta que se dirige a una pequeña cascada y cuando se acerca star y chico bestia cierran los ojos pero luego entran a una cueva de la cual salen muchos murciélagos todos miran asombrados como se encienden las luces y ven como hay diferentes plataformas cada una mas asombrosa que la anterior hasta que aterrizan en una en la cual no había nada, alado de la nave hay un hombre con un traje de mayordomo quien ve con una leve sonrisa la nave y cuando aterriza rápidamente robin se baja de la nave todos se asombran al ver como el joven maravilla abraza al hombre con mucha fuerza y el mayordomo responde de igual manera con una pequeña lagrima en sus mejillas

-oye alfred estas llorando? Le dice en tono juguetón aunque a pesar de su antifaz todos notan que seguro esta por derramar lagrimas

-es que tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo amo Richard.

Robin se limita a sonreírle y volverlo a abrazarlo mientras todos miran la escena con una sonrisa embozada en sus rostros después de unos minutos todos miran Asia una plataforma mas alta y ven como una nave alza el vuelo y se va por donde ellos vinieron robin lo mira con algo de enojo

-a donde va no íbamos a hablar?

-si pero surgió un simple inconveniente. Nada que no pueda manejar

Entonces el mayordomo se fija en las personas detrás de robin y sonríe.

-les agradezco por cuidar al joven amo

-no, no viejo ah sido al revés el nos cuida mas a nosotros incluso mas de lo que debería. Dice cyborg lanzándole una sonrisa a Alfred

-bueno déjeme y los guio a sus respetivas recamaras

-no dormiremos con los murciélagos cierto? Pregunta chico bestia

Robin y Alfred se miran y luego ríen y todos se miran extrañados

-bueno síganme por favor

Todos están cargando sus equipajes mientras raven apenas empezó a bajar el suyo dado que se quedo muy atenta a el aspecto tan sombrío que tenia la cueva y cuando puso el suyo bajo se encontró con un robin sonriente y un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas respira un poco y este desaparece y le pregunta

-Pasa algo? Con su habitual tono

–te gusta? Se nota que es tu estilo o me equivoco. Ella sonrrie

-eres un muy buen detective después de todo

-algún día seré el mejor.

Raven ríe y se inclina para tomar su equipaje pero robin la detiene y lo toma en su hombro y carga la maleta de raven

-disculpa? Yo puedo

-se que puedes pero no tiene nada de malo que te ayude. Ahora ven ya todos se alejan.

El chico empieza a caminar y deja atrás a una raven completamente roja pero algo enojada que se tapa el rostro con su capa y lo sigue mientras su imaginación no para de volar. Desde que venció a su padre es un lujo que se puede dar aunque prefiere no hacerlo por costumbre.

Cuando se unen al grupo todos suben por un elevador hasta llegar a la piso superior y cuando abren la puerta todos dejan caer fácilmente su equipaje y tan bien sus quijadas al ver una sala imensa llena de esculturas pinturas incluso un piano y todo absolutamente todo lucia increíblemente costoso y lujoso entonces bestia grita

-es la mansión que vimos antes!

Mientras todos se quedan asombrados por el ambiente que tiene la casa y el ''escondite''

-bueno los llevare a todos a sus respectivas habitaciones

-espera un momento vie…señor dice cy

-dígame?

-nos dijeron algo de una fiesta mañana osea no nos ha visto star y raven siguen siendo bastante ''humanas'' pero bestia y yo. Yo soy verde y el…pues el…es verde!

-eso no es algo de que preocuparse les explicare más adelante

Cyborg voltea a ver a robin y el solo se encoge de hombros y sigue a Alfred

Todos van detrás de robin mirando la gigantescas salas que hay en esta ''casa'' hasta que suben unas escaleras y llegan a las alcobas y alfed empieza

-bueno cada uno tiene una habitación individual tenemos previsto que se van a quedar una semana asique en su armario ya hay una bata de baño y cada alcoba cuenta con su propia ducha un escritorio con una computadora con todos los registro ''interesantes'' para superhéroes.

Todos rien al notar el énfasis

-además tan bien tienen un vestido y traje de noche para la fiesta de mañana por la noche hecho a medida con sus colores preferidos y para ustedes. Mira a cyborg y chico bestia con una ligera sonrisa

–hemos creado una crema que cambia temporalmente la pigmentación de la piel para el amo bestia y para usted mandamos a crear esta mascara si se la pone en la mitad electrónica de su rostro le cambiara el aspecto a uno mas…humano sin ofender. Cyborg mira la máscara y se la decide colocar algo interesado y siente como una pequeña corriente pasa por el y cuando abre los ojos ve a todos sus compañeros asombrados y luego mira sus dedos

-se ven….humanos. cyborg suelta una inmensa sonrisa

-MUCHAS GRACIAS VIEJO. Grita mientras abraza a Alfred algo que este se queda quieto pero muestra una leve sonrisa y todos sonreían con el luego que termino el abrazo de oso todos entraron a sus respetivas habitaciones

Raven POV

Porque tenia que tocarme la habitación de alado de robin aunque ahora que lo pienso dijo que su nombre era dick pero Alfred lo llama Richard bueno no importa

Esta empieza a quitarse su leotardo y se pone la bata de la que hablaba Alfred y entra al baño donde se quita la bata y mira su piel en el espejo y recuerda la fiesta

-quizás necesite un poco mas de color…cierra sus ojos y se concentra por un momento y cuando los vuelve a abrir ve su piel mas bronceada haciendo que parezca aun mas humana y sonríe

-mejor.

Entra a la ducha y empieza a darse un baño lento y muy largo masajeando toda su piel levemente con el jabón que tenía un ligero olor a lavanda un olor que ella adoraba

Robin POV

Bueno al parecer lo que batman dijo es cierto últimamente en gotica hay muchos imitadores de dos caras además de que aun quedan algunos hombres fieles a él.

Se quita el antifaz y se recuesta bien acomodándose en la silla frente de la computadora y cierra sus ojos y cuando los vuelve a abrir susurra para si mismo

-Raven…

Porque esa noche parecía que yo no era el único que se sentía cómodo con su presencia que se sentía feliz de que todos los problemas que me involucran desde mi pasado hasta los actuales se esfumaran…solo ella me hace sentir así…además todo en ella me encanta sus labios sus cabellos su olor a lavanda fresca...

Se vuelve a acomodar y a poner su antifaz y se dirige a la salida de la habitación cuando su puerta se abre y entra Alfred y el sonríe

-que pasa?

-ya les dijo?

-si…aun no entienden muy bien como pueden ser las cosas

-pero son buenas personas y lo apoyaran lo sabe. Robin sonríe y asiente

-claro que lo se mejores amigos que ellos no podría haber

-pero note que una quiere ser más que amiga. Le dice con un tono pícaro

-ah star…antes tan bien la veía asi pero ya no puedo

-o sera que no quiere. Le dice Alfred mientras cierra la puerta y lo deja con las palabras en la boca y este sale de la habitación pero no a buscar a Alfred solo estirar las piernas

Raven pov

Raven sale del baño mojada con una toalla en la blanca que la cubre completamente y va hacia las gavetas donde guardo su ropa y saca un pantalón de tela algo grueso totalmente negro y un sweater manga larga de color violeta y se lo remanga hasta el codo y se amarra el cabello y mira nuevamente su piel y la cambia a su tono normal

-igual aun no es la fiesta…creo que iré por una taza de té para leer un poco. Piensa en vos alta la chica y sale de la recamara con una bolsa de té que trajo desde la torre. Mira a todos lados para que nadie la vea en pijama…nunca dejaría que la vieran asi cuando ve todo obscuro sale y se dirige hacia donde creyó que estaba la cocina pero aun para ella la mansión es muy grande y antes de darse cuenta esta frente a la puerta del patio de la mansión

-creo que te perdiste

La chica se asusta y se pone en guardia hasta que ve a su líder y se sonroja

Porque de todos EL me tenía que ver asi piensa la chica mientras se golpea mentalmente

Robin solo suelta una risa al verla ida en sus pensamientos negativos

-una taza de te antes de dormir?

-de leer

-ya es tarde, piensas leer a esta hora?

-lo dice el chico que se queda hasta las 4 escribiendo reportes. Dice alzando una ceja de manera altanera

-touche. Los dos se miran y luego rien

-ven es por aquí. Le dice guiándola el chico maravilla y ella se limita a seguirlo.

Cuando llegan saca la tetera y pone el agua a hervir y mira a raven

-Hay suficiente para dos? Le sonríe

-si, pero no se si quiera compartirlo. Dice mientras le sonríe de misma manera y luego le extiende la cajita donde tenía las hiervas, el sonríe y saca dos sobres y guarda el resto en la alacena

-y bien me dirás que hacías tu a estas horas fuera de tu recamara.

-pues me canse de estar en la habitación mientras espero a batman. Esta se queda callada y después de unos segundos de cuestionarse se decide a preguntarle

-para que quieres verlo?

-para…conversar

-luchar corrige raven a lo que el solo se sorprende y deja de mirarla

-no entenderías

-el es tu tutor, pero no te trata como un hijo solo como tu mentor y solo te presiona a que hagas o actúes de maneras que no quieres. Dice raven con su tono habitual pero mas profundo que de costumbre mientras sirve el agua hirviente en ambas tasas y luego pone un sobre en cada una y se voltea a mirarlo y ve como este se ve asombrado pero luego lo comprende y toma una tasa y la guía a una pequeña sala en la que hay un sofá grande en el que fácilmente cabrían todos los titanes y enciende las luces baja la intensidad de estas haciendo la sala mas tenue y se sienta alado de raven y pone su tasa en la mesa frente al sofá mientras toma junta sus manos

-a veces olvido que tu estuviste en una situación parecida…lo siento

-no te preocupes

-como puedes callar todos tus sentimientos?

Esta pone la taza en la mesa y suspira y lo mira acomodándose en el sofá

-mientras tu te entrenabas como detective y peleador a mi me entrenaban a callar y guardarme cada emoción al tiempo de aprenderlo ya se volvió una costumbre mía

-pero ya eres libre como no lo haces

-costumbre.

-y es correcto?

-depende

-de que?

-de que clase de sentimientos te estés guardando y a quien le arias daño si los liberas

-me enseñas?. Raven había permanecido serena todo el tiempo se sorprendió y no pudo evitar mostrarlo en su rostro

-d-disculpa no quería enojarte

-no me enojas pero me sorprende

-no quiero herir a nadie y menos a los que me importan

-me niego dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de te

-porque!? Dijo algo enojado y sorprendido el chico a lo que raven solo le lanzo una mirada que cualquiera otro pensaría que es normal pero el se dio cuenta era una mirada profunda llena de pena tristeza y soledad

-porque el privarse de emociones no es la respuesta, tus emociones son lo que te hacen ser tu. Dice mientras pone la tasa vacía en la mesa nuevamente y robin la mira con toda atención esperando que termine

-las emociones demuestran tu carácter en tu caso son tus mayores fortalezas y eso es lo que te hace ser robin te hace ser Richard. Le dice mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos violetas y robin no pudo evitar abrir la boca un poco y ruborizarse aunque sea un poco.

-entonces…prométeme que tu tan bien dejaras tus emociones salir un poco. Raven lo mira sorprendido y antes que pueda terminar este se le a seca y se quita el antifaz mirándola con sus ojos azules

-raven ya no tienes que seguir callando a pesar que han pasado 7 meses desde lo que paso con tu padre ya tienes que dejar tus sentimientos. Sonreír o entristecerse son cosas normales

Raven no sabía que responder y menos a robin a el que era el que la hacía sentir...Richard se acerco mas y el susurro

-quizás amor? Raven se puso completamente roja lo alejo un poco con sus manos pero nuevamente su fuerza fallaba y solo podía sentir su abdomen bien formado en sus manos porque la hacía sentir eso pero en ese momento fue interrumpido nuevamente por un leve temblor y robin se levanto

-llego…salió corriendo en dirección a la baticueva mientras raven respiraba agitada pero luego de calmarse se transporto a su habitación y se vistió con su leotardo y su capa. Sabía que tenía que apoyar a robin asique se transporto a la baticueva y hay los vio cara a cara al fin, fácilmente se notaba la tención en el aire

-bruce…

-richard…que quieres?

-tu me invitaste

-pero que haces aquí

-quiero hablar contigo

-sobre?

-no te hagas el frio ahora dime que quieres porque ahora me llamas de que quieres hablar?

-porque mejor no cuando estemos solos

Raven sabía que era con ella asique camino decida hasta quedar un poco atrás de robin y el la miro pero no se enojo solo le sonrió

-no ella es mi amiga y mi otra familia igual que los demás titanes

Batman solo alza la ceja y luego se le acerca

-entonces sabrás que quiero que regreses a gotica para seguir con tu entrenamiento

Raven POV

Me rompió…no pensé que fuese asi de duro siento como al escuchar esas palabras todo se desmorona toda la…felicidad? Si había una pisca en mi vida la acabo de perder…no quiero no quiero perderlo no quiero que se valla quiero regresar con todos no sin uno menos y mucho menos sin el

Robin POV

Sabía eso era, sabía que el siempre hace todo a su conveniencia sin preguntar solo actuando mediante sus frios pensamientos…pero no soy algo que controlar

-no

-no qué? Dice batman entrecerrando sus ojos

-no regresare a gotica aun hay criminales en jump además nuestro equipo es fuerte

-si lo es lo suficiente para valerse sin ti

-pero yo no me quiero ir

-lo aras

-NO SOY UN OBJETO BRUCE

-no me grites, niño

Robin entrecierra sus ojos igual que batman al decirle asi se nota fácilmente la ira entre ambos

-te eh dicho…que no me creas un niño! Robin saca su baston y se pone en guardia a lo que batman solo responde con un gruñido y con una mirada cargada de enojo mientras que robin salta al ataque

-estoy cansado que creas que puedes tomar mis decisiones. Robin lanza golpes con su bastón pero el hombre murciélago los evita fácilmente pero robin tira un golpe que sabía que evitaría y clava el bastón al piso y salta apoyado en el y le acierta una patada en el pecho a batman este solo retrocede unos pasos y lo mira con rabia y se dispone a atacar

-no eres mas que un niño tonto que cree que puede tomar cualquier decisión como si ya lo supieras todo!

El murciélago lanza golpes que cada vez eran mas difícil esquivar para el joven maravilla y cuando intento lanzar un contra ataque el murciélago agarra su bastón con las manos y le asierta una patada con potencia en el estomago con el que fácilmente le saca el aire

-ROBIN. Grita raven y sus ojos se tornan negros mirando a batman y robin alza su mano entre ellos

-ES MIO NO LO TOQUES

-por lo menos tienes agallas. Dice mirando a robin y tira su bastón al fondo de la baticueva mientras robin saca un par de sus shurikens y batman un par de batarangs y empiezan a girar entre ellos y robin hace el primer movimiento tirando uno a sus pies para que lo esquive y en ese momento empieza el mano a mano

-siempre controlas todo creyendo que eres un justiciero cuando solo eres un monopolizador tan frio y calculador no te importa a quien hieras siempre y cuando funcione cierto!? Robin golpeaba con fuerza pero batman bloqueaba y contraatacaba todos sus golpes rompiéndole fácilmente el trage tan bien rompió su labio y abrió heridas por la cara.

-no me importa. Al decir eso robin se asombra de su frialdad y poco interés a lo que batman con facilidad le hace una raya con el batarang en el pecho algo profunda y luego le da una patada muy fuerte en este haciendo que no solamente vuelva a perder el aire sino que escupa sangra y robin cae en el piso a los pies de raven.

-ROBIN, que le has hecho monstro! Se supone que ere…antes de que la chica siga batman le lanza un tipo de dispositivo que suelta un pegamento y envuelve a la chica ni siquiera dejándola estar de pie y batman toma a robin por el cuello y lo mira con rabia y le da unos cuantos golpes en el rostro con fuerza seguro rompiéndole la nariz y bañándolo de sangre mientras raven llora e intentaba desatarse pero su desesperación la segaba y no la dejaba usar sus poderes limitándose a ver

-aras lo que yo te diga porque me lo debes yo te saque de las calles de que hicieras una estupidez de que no fueras mas…

-AMO BRUCE QUE ESTA HACIENDO!

Se queda callado un momento y vuelve a mirar a robin con la cara llena de sangre y lo suelta mientras Alfred baja las escaleras y toma robin alzándolo levemente mientras todos los demás titanes bajan cuando ven a su líder y ven que de la mano de batman cae una gota de sangre cyborg saca su cañon, de los ojos y manos de star sale su energía verde y chico bestia se transforma en un T-rex pero robin grita

-DETENGANSE. Mientras tose sangra y se pone de pie temblando y se le acerca a bruce

-no fuera mas que un que!? Le grita quitándose el antifas

-quítate tu mascara de payaso y dime en la maldita cara si no fuera por ti señor frialdad que sería!?

Bruce obedece y se quita la capucha y lo mira con rabia y frialdad

-no serias mas que un huérfano robin lo mira con aun mas rabia y le acierta un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en la cara

-por si no lo sabías señor millonario Tu tan bien eres un huérfano!

Batman se levanta y cuando iba a acertar un golpe a la quijada del indefenso joven la alarma de la baticueva lo detiene y solo lo empuja haciendo que fácilmente caiga al suelo y este se vuelve a poner su capucha y se dirige hacia la batiala pero antes de irse mira de nuevo y susurra

-después de mañana te podrás largar cuando quieras

A pesar de ser un susurro todos incluso robin escucharon eso claramente

Alfred detrás de batman lo detiene antes de entrar a la nave

-QUE DEMONIOS LE SUCEDE BRUCE

-de que hablas? Dice en su tono áspero seco y frio habitual

-de que hablo acaba de darle una paliza mas salvaje que la que le daría a cualquier criminal a un joven solo porque quería una explicación

-no la necesita

-claro que la necesita, que sucede con usted cree que ese traje convertirá a todos a su arreador en sujetos tan fríos como usted el amo Richard es un joven usted a su edad ni siquiera pensaba en ser batman y usted le acaba de dar una paliza solo porque el no quiere ser igual a usted!

-el tomo su decisión hace años

-si en ser su aprendiz no un intento de justiciero

Batman lo miro con algo de sorpresa y decepción pero no de Alfred sino de si mismo pero lo evito y subió a su nave a pesar de que Alfred tomo su brazo lo hiso dejando a un robin inconsciente, se notaba que estaba a otro nivel ni siquiera slade le había propinado esa paliza a robin

Cyborg se acerca a raven y con un láser que sale de su dedo corta la masa que se había vuelto solida y dura como la pierda raven mira a cyborg

-estas bien hermanita?

-yo si pero como esta ro…robin! Se asombre al ver el estado en el que se encuentra ya que creía que estaba bien cuando se levanto

-nos las va a pagar…dice con un tono frio y sobre todo cargado en ira

-definitivamente lo hará afirma star mientras de sus manos salen energía mucho mas grande que otras veces

Ambas salen volando pero cyborg tira una red sobre ambas y las tira al suelo

-que te pasa!? Replica star enojada rompiendo la cuerda

-no creo que sea el momento para esto…dice cy

-acaso no ven como el dejo a robin el mismo que nos ah derrotado a los cuatro a la vez y se nota que no uso su máximo potencial que aria con nosotros

-además no las dejare hacerlo, no toquen a bruce. Todos voltean preocupados y ven como robin se levanta y los mira lleno de furia

-El definitivamente es mío. Estas heridas no son nada solo necesito una noche de descanso

-p-pero robin. Replica star pero robin cae de rodillas desmayándose

-llevémoslo a la enfermería por ahora. Dice Alfred

Llevan a robin a la enfermería y todos lo miran el pésimo estado en el que esta y star y raven se sientan a su lado ambas preocupadas

-creo que lo dejaremos descansar

-nostras lo cuidaremos…verdad amiga raven le dice con una sonrisa

-si…le responde con una sonrisa pero aun así siente preocupación

-esta bien pero lo mínimo que pase avisen está bien

-si. Dicen ambas mientras miran a robin

Al cabo de unas 3 horas raven despierta de un leve sueño, ve a su lado y mira a star completamente dormida. La levanta y le susurra

-te llevare a tu cuarto

-no…quiero estar aquí

-podrías preocuparlo…

-esta bien. Raven toca a star con su mano y la transporta a su habitación y esta se quedo dormida al instante y cuando da la vuelta robin la toma de la mano y abre solo un ojo y ella se sonroja y lo abraza por mera intuición

-donde estoy?

-en la enfermería…

-tan mal estoy?

-cuatro costillas rotas igual que tu tabique muchos moretones y cortadas pero estas bien…

-nunca me habían dado una golpiza

-lo se. Te volviste mas débil o que?. Dice con sarcasmo sin soltar el abrazo y con una voz quebradiza

-no vayas a llorar

-no lloraría por algo como eso

-entonces deja de sudar mojas mi espalda

Raven abre sus ojos y se da cuenta que ya está llorando y que robin la abraza muy fuerte

-lo siento…hace calor

-si lo noto

-robin…no lo enfrentes de nuevo

Robin se sorprende y la aleja haciendo que su rostro quede frente al suyo pero su cabello evita que ella lo pueda ver pero luego alza la mirada sin su antifaz y sonríe

-lo siento…te prometo que la próxima ves no saldré mal ni siquiera un poco le dice sonriendo mientras limpia sus lagrimas disimuladamente con su mano

-raven…hay algo que quiero decirte… raven se queda callada esperando y robin reúne todo su valor

-mañana…mañana quieres ir a la fiesta conmigo?

…

**BUENO ESE FUE EL 5 CAPITULO A QUE LOS PIRQUE**

**Disuclpen la demora enserio lo lamento pero si soy franco el capitulo esta lista hac dias atrás pero abia que correguir y editar algunas burradas que cometi pero como era de madrugada dije bah mañana lo hago y ese mañana fue hace una hora Xd LO SIENTO pero bueno un par de anuncios rason **

**1-como ya notaron los capítulos se hacen mas largos y asi será casi siempre :D intentare hacerlo mas y mas largos pero bueno algunos se quedaran cortos **

**2- como dije antes si no entienden algo mándeme un mensaje privado aunque no suba reviso el perfil casi todos los días **

**3-cometi un herror en el primer capitulo y dije que 7 meses después del asunto de trigon la verdad es que pensándolo mejor pongo que fue hace un año en este capitulo puse los 7 meses nuevamente pero era para no cunfundir **

**4-otro error XD y este no fue pensándolo mejor fue leyendo mejor al parecer cuando puse la historia de la edad de robin escribi ''casi 17'' pero realmente quería poner ''casi 18'' (si no leia mientras escribia y apreté 7 en ves de 8 no critiquen) asique si robin tiene casi los 18 solo para que no se enreden dado que mas adelante se mencionaran las edades de los personajes **

**5-bueno esto es lo ultimo y es que noc creo que me demorare mucho sacando el próximo cap porque realmente no estoy bien de animo aunque pareciera que si no xd pasan algún cosas comigo y pz no se quisas puede que escriba mas rápido o mas lento pero prometo terminar el fic y antes del 20 de marzo ya esta el próximo capitulo asique no se preocupes y disculpen molestias **

**Bueno eso es todo que la pase bien y espero que disfruten el capitulo y que la pasen muy bien :D suerte con todo lo que hagan chicos paz **


End file.
